Time Line Chronicles: Rurouni Ranma or Kenshin 1/2
by Guardian Draca
Summary: Ranma and Kenshin switch places due to a rip in the time stream! Unfortunately, no one seems to notice but them. How are they going to protect their new companions and get back to their true lives on their own? And what will Akane and Kaoru think?
1. Intro: Alignment

Title: Time Line Chronicles: Story 1 Rurouni Ranma or Kenshin 1/2

Title: Time Line Chronicles: Story 1 Rurouni Ranma or Kenshin 1/2

Author:Guardian Draca 

Finished: 

Disclaimer:I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rurouni Kenshin, or Sailor Moon.All characters of these are credited to their affiliated creators.So don't bother me; I'm too poor to be worth suing. 

Intro:Alignment 

Have you ever wondered what happens when all nine planets and the sun align?Many a wistful child and curious astrologer look out those rare nights and ask he heavens, "what happens now?"Can this astonishing occurrence affect more than the solar system's position?Ah!But yes...Knowledge long lost to the ancient Aztecs, the innovative Samarians, and the voyaging Vikings was that more than the planets were set straight, but that time and space itself coincided...

The deep mists shrouded most human sight.The cold stillness could render a man insane.The remote vastness could entangle one's senses to be trapped for eternity.But all was in a day's work for the lone Sailor Pluto. 

A dim pastel light was softly emitted from the Garnet Orb.Its soft glow shone pleasantly on Pluto's unmoving face.It was time yet again to monitor the time stream closely. 

With light foot, she made her way through centuries-future and past.Her sharp magenta eyes watched carefully as history unfolded years at a time.She knew that the alignment of the planets could cause troubles, though she had never let one occur.At this time of the solar year, time took a standstill as no planets were revolving around each other.As a result, the time gate could easily be broken for the past, present, and future merged. 

In her line of duty, she hadn't yet let one intruder disrupt the continuum. The consequences of breaking the time stream were catastrophic and she was prepared to fight to keep it.Even die to prevent it. 

Suddenly, a high crackle sounded behind her.Pluto stopped in her tracks and whipped around.She opened her mouth in shock.Six gremlin like creatures advanced towards her.Their razor sharp teethdripped with a shiny, iridescent goop. 

Sailor Pluto struck the ground with her staff.She mildly yet sternly commanded, "Halt!Who goes there?I am Sailor Pluto, the warrior queen of the underworld and guardian of time." 

The creatures took no heed but continued their vicious attack.Pluto's face hardened in what could be taken as righteous anger.Raising the Garnet Orb, she whispered coldly, "Dead scream."A blast of energy shot forth from the rod disintegrating the onslaught.

The white glove of the sailor suit mooshed the goop between its fingers.Sailor Pluto got to her knees and inspected the damage.As she feared, the goop was part of the time wall.There creatures were thyme eaters and could easily penetrate its defenses when the planets aligned. 

The thyme eaters had made six huge and distinct holes in the time stream not including smaller snacks they may have had along the way. 

Pluto looked down through the time gaps to see when they happened.*Let's see...1800's, 3200's, and the rest is in the 1900's.None of them even near to where I was born.I guess I won't be taking a visit home.Well, I'd better get to work.No doubt this has already affected the stream.*She placed her Garnet Orb in her sub-space pocket and powered down.Before Pluto could be on the job, Setsuna had some attending to.

Setsuna began walking out of the time gate, then gave one more glance behind her shoulder.*Just how did the thyme eaters get by me, anyway?*


	2. Ranma on the Wrong Foot

Chapter #1 

Chapter #1 

Nerima District, 1990's- 

Ranma Saotome peered around the high wall.Nothing.He then cautiously looked up and down the intersecting streets.Nothing.The coast must be clear!He smiled to himself as he confidently strode down the road.This day had been reasonably uneventful.Thus far. 

"Vile Saotome, prepare to face your death!GAAAA!!!"Kuno aimed his wooden bokken at Ranma in a surprise attack.If he was to have his two goddesses, Ranma would have to go!

Ranma sprung backwards avoiding the strike.The crazy kendoist was at it again.Ranma put his hands on his hips and yelled, "C'mon, Kuno!Don'tcha have kites to fly or somethin'?I don't have time for this!" 

Kuno slowly raised his pretty face and grinned.Taking a better grip on the sword, he charged forward."Time?I'm sure you'll have plenty of time once I put you in the afterlife!No other man will have the hand of the beauteous Akane Tendo or the wistful pig-tailed girl!" He made another series of slashes and attacks which Ranma parried with ease. It was obvious that he was superior to the brown haired boy.

Suddenly, a small white cat with a creasing moon bald spot on its head crossed their path.Ranma shrieked and cornered himself against a wall stricken with fear. 

Artemis was only visiting the Nerima District, but this fight looked interesting.Perhaps he could give Sailor V a few hints on battle if he watched closely enough.The cat sat down by the young man in Chinese style clothing.But he felt disturbingly uncomfortable.The boy was giving him an intense stare which chilled him to the bone, so he got up and left.After all, he still needed to find the other Sailor Scouts, too, and Nerima was a big place.Perhaps he was looking in the wrong places? 

Seeing the cat, Kuno knew Ranma would be incapacitated."Ha!An opening!"He raised his bokken and started his deadly strike.One good hit from this technique could kill even the mightiest of warriors."YAAAAH!Die you evil scorcerous being!" 

"Right back at ya, freak!"Ryoga Hibiki came out of the sidelines delivering a fierce flying kick to Kuno's head. *SMACK!!!*Kuno landed with his head buried in the asphalt; totally unconscious. 

Ryoga brushed off his hands and walked over to the shivering Ranma.The young Saotome still wasn't responding to the outside world.Giving him a cross look, Ryoga slapped him in the face.Though he used only a fraction of his strength, it was enough to snap Ranma back into the present. 

Ranma came to and blinked."Huh?"he looked and saw Ryoga was standing in front of him wearing a contemptuous smirk.

A strange wind blew past both of them.It rustled the hair of both the boys and carried with it an unpleasant chill.Ranma looked up for a moment.The trees had not shivered and the grass had not bent.How odd.In some way, this was disturb- 

"Heh.Don't thank me or anything for saving your life."The silence broken by Ryoga, Ranma jerked to reality.

Never liking to admit weakness, he replied, "Yeah right.I could have handled that Kuno if it really came down to it."He gave Ryoga an awkward look.They had been getting along without so many fights recently, but that didn't mean that they'd necessarily help each other out voluntarily."Why did ya intercede anyway.I seriously doubt it was outta your good will for mankind." 

"Feh.Sure, that's it Ranma." Ryoga placed his hands on his hips in a very matter-of-factly way."It's merely that I want the pleasure of killing you for myself." 

"Hmp.I suppose so since that's the only light in your lonely life, eh P-chan?"He stuck out his chest and turned up his nose at the last comment. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"Ryoga balled his fists. "Hey, if you want to die right now, that's be fine, too.I was just giving you time to-" 

"Oh God!"From behind Ryoga, Ranma spotted the girl squad barreling towards him.Shampoo was in lead with her bonbari, Akane followed with mallet in hand, Kodachi lashed out with her ribbon, and Ukyo brought up the rear brandishing her spatula."Look man, we can finish this later, but right now I'm outta here!" 

He began to bolt when Ryoga caught his shirt collar.The girls were coming ever closer.Ranma could see the anger etched in each individual face."C'mon, Ryoga! Let me go!" 

Pulling him towards his face, Ryoga knitted his brows and demanded, "What did you do to Akane now?!I won't have you mistreating her!" 

Throwing his arm around, Ranma pushed away."I didn't do nothin'!That stupid girl just isn't happy any day of the week!Now leave me alone!!"Before the Lost Boy could react, Ranma jumped onto and off of Ryoga's head like a human spring-board and bolted for the woods."See ya later, P-chan!" 

"Don't call me that!"In the tiff, he had forgotten about the girls who were now roaring behind him.Hearing the clamor, he turned around in just enough time to see the rampaging females trample him into the ground. 

The girls left a large cloud of dust in their wake.When the air finally cleared, all that was left was a moaning Kuno as he pulled his head out of the cement, and a trodden Ryoga with shoe marks covering his backside.


	3. Kaoru Takes a Spill

Chapter #2 

Chapter #2 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

Kenshin Himura sat on his knees letting the serene nature engulf him.The twitter of sparrows and bustling tree leaves could be heard through the sylvan forest.He took in a deep breath of the fine morning air.It was days like these that made him retire from being Battousai. 

He opened his blue eyes and looked around him.Sanosuke raged war with Megumi while she laughed at having upset him.Yahiko put on his best manly traits as Tae giggled with glee that only adolescence can bring about.And Kaoru...Sweet Kaoru sat complacent adoring the nature around her.Kenshin smiled as he watched the twinkle in her kind eyes as she listened to a songbird.

The feeling of presence tweaked Kaoru as she turned to a gazing Kenshin.He was smiling at her; that sweet, benevolent smile that always made her feel so...warm inside.It was hard to believe that he was a fierce killer once, but she never dwelt on such thoughts, even when he wasn't looking at her with such grace.

Taking the teapot, Kaoru poured a fresh cup of green tea for Kenshin and she.Kenshin in turn knocked out of his trance and came back to the realization that he was at a friendly pick nick in the forest, not alone.Kaoru took the new saucer of tea and brought it up to Kenshin with refined grace.

In a ladylike manner, she offered, "Tea?It's not your favorite brand, but it'll still do!" 

"Of coarse, Kaoru."Kenshin raised a hand to take the cup when all of a sudden, *ping!* a sharp whistle blew as a bullet shattered the cup spilling its hot contents on Kaoru. 

Kenshin got to her immediately.Kaoru screamed as the burning fluid made its way to her skin."Kaoru!!"

The gumi had hastened at the sound of the shot to see the Kamiya daughter flailing to get her kimono off.

Sanosuke jumped over in alarm nearly yelling, "Jo-chan!Jo-chan!Are you all right?Megumi!Help her get these clothes off!Yahiko, Tea, go get some help!"He knew not to prompt Kenshin.The red-haired man was already on his way to the source of the shot.Sano started running to help thwart the aggressor.He flicked his head to get the few strands of hair out of his face and smirked, "Don't leave me out of all the fun, Kenshin!Whoever did this to Kaoru deserves a whole lot of fun from me." 

The trees were a mere blur past Kenshin's sight as he headed towards the noise of clamored voices.He could hear Sanosuke trailing quickly behind.His keen eyes narrowed as his mind switched to battle mode.*Whoever attacked us is going to pay for hurting Kaoru-dono.* 

The light at the end of the tunnel, a group of thirty men appeared in the distance.Some appeared to be drunk, some carried guns or swords, but one thing was very obvious, these were police abusing their authority again.Most of them weren't even paying attention, not until it was too late.

The sound of a snapping twig caused on young officer to look up.His eyes grew wide as he saw a man of blazing hair on the attack.Shouting he was quick to warn his fellow officers, "Attack, attack!Someone is coming towards us!Take up arms!" 

Indeed, it wasn't Kenshin's normal personality to be so violent.But this had been a recent thing.Something in the earth had been upsetting his nerves lately.He didn't know what it was, but it was causing his anger to build.

By the time he came to the police encampment, they all had either their guns or swords drawn.A cocky chief officer stepped up to Kenshin's approach.He sneered at the seemingly frail man who opposed them, "What right do you have to disturb the law, civilian?" 

Kenshin tried to calm his racing blood to think straight."I believe one of your men has fired his gun into my friends' presence.It has in turn hurt someone." His aching fingers glided over the hilt of his sakubattou. 

The officer cocked his head coyly.Waving his hand he said contemptuously, "Away with you.We had merely placed a bet on how good our new deputy is with a gun.We figured a teacup at a good distance was a fine test.So don't interfere with government affairs!"He snapped his finger and five of the police made a slow advance towards Kenshin. 

Himura didn't have to look around.He knew already where each of them were, what each of them carried, and how each of them could be disposed of.The five men simultaneously lunged at him with weapons in hand.Kenshin swiped past them in a straight line plowing through them.When he stopped, all five of the police fell totally unconscious.

The chief quivered and backed away.He wasn't expecting so much trouble from this small man!But with new resolution, he clenched his fist and directed five more to attack.Then, before the new recruits could make their move, a crash sounded above as a blurred image jumped into view. 

Sanosuke landed with a thump, posed for a fight.He looked over to where his comrade stood.He softly chuckled to himself."Leave it up to you to take the initiative.But let me have my fun now, too!"He cracked his knuckles as he gave a menacing look to his five opponents.*None of them are armed.* "Well I guess that makes us even, but the heck if you're my equal!"He was the first to charge in and in less then ten seconds, all five of them were down bleeding, moaning, or writhing in pain.Sanoshook out his wrist and said with disappointment, "And I thought you'd all would want to play a little longer...Hmp.Oh well, your turn chief!" 

The chief did not seem even slightly taken aback.He instead lifted his jacket tail to reveal a shinning new gun.An impressive model!Sanosuke's eyes widened only for a second before he was as confident as ever.The chief then took the gun out of its carrier and placed it on a table."I won't be needing this to rid the world of riffraffs like yourselves." 

Kenshin took a step forward and all the officers around him took three steps back.He narrowed his eyes and said dryly, "Even with your guns, we shall beat you." He paused to look about him. "For the sake of your men, dismiss them.This is between you and me."

Sanosuke looked hurt."What about me?I still haven't even warmed up yet and you're sending me to the bench!It's not like you to challenge people in such a straightforward manner."

The breeze suddenly picked up stirring not the leaves but the soul of Kenshin and Sanosuke.Both having felt it they looked up but couldn't sense anything but emptiness around them.

The chief realized his opponents were suddenly distracted; for what reason he didn't know but he was going to make the most of the swordsman's folly!The chief quickly drew his sword and plowed a line straight for the perturbed Kenshin.


	4. Switch-er-oo

timelines3

Chapter #3 

Nerima District, 1900's- 

Ranma huffed and puffed as he ran deeper into the dense forest.He could no longer hear the rushing of cars on the busy streets or see the tall buildings of the developed city.He stopped, dropping to his hands on his knees leaning over to catch his exhausted breath.Perceiving that no one had followed, he let out a sigh of relief and a tired smirk. 

Finding a clearing, he sat down and took off his shirt to let the cool air hit his hot body.Chuckling he fell on his bare back letting the grass tickle him."Not even a guy like Ryoga could stumble upon this kind of place all the time!"He watched the sunlight filter down through the unmoving trees above.All was quiet except the twitter of a songbird among the boughs."I really wonder if Ryoga has _ever_ stumbled upon a place like this!" 

Ranma listened a little longer to the sweet melody of the bird before he dozed off to sleep. 

Akane pushed her way through the thick foliage of a nearby forest.She had separated from the rest of the girls over an hour ago.Her cute face hardened at the thought. *What do Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo think they're gonna accomplish anyway?That Ranma!Always fooling around with their hearts it's no wonder why they think he's in love with them.As if!*The blue-haired girl continued to make a path of broken sticks and tromped undergrowth in her wake. 

*Honestly, Ranma!* She thought to herself, "Just how far off did you wander into these woods?*She then stopped as she recalled how she got her information~ 

As the girl squad barreled on, Akane stopped short after she noticed she was standing ontop of Ryoga.She quickly jumped off as he started to move again."Oh Ryoga!What are you doing down there?"She bent down and helped him up.He was covered with shoe-shaped prints from head to toe. 

Ryoga wobbly stood but soon regained his composure.He looked at Akane and immediately looked wobbly again."H-Hey, Akane!"He irked out.Akane just smiled.Ryoga was so sweet. She couldn't imagine why Ranma didn't get along with him."I was just-a-just going for a walk when I saw Ranma in a predicament with Kuno here."

Akane looked up with mild concern."Was he?He's all right, isn't he?" 

Ryoga pointed to a large crater caused by Kuno's head."Yeah, I guess you could say I helped him out a little." He coyly started rubbing the back of his neck. 

She smiled pleasantly but then got back to business.She abruptly wanted to end the conversation."So where did Ranma go?" 

A sweat drop appeared on Ryoga's head."He-ah-he went that way."He pointed to the general direction on the woods.That was probably the best he could do. 

Akane nodded and graciously replied, "Thanks Ryoga.Something's come up.I need to talk to him as soon as possible.Come over later, ok?" 

Ryoga's face lit up bright red at the last comment."Oh!Of course!I was planning to drop by anyway!Hahahaha!"He then continued to vigorously rub the back of this neck.~ 

A sweat drop of her own now formed itself on Akane's forehead as she pushed past more trees.Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to ask Ryoga for directions.But he seemed pretty confident...sort of.

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

Wham-whap-whap-bam!Kenshin was able to pull out his sword in time to meet his aggressor.At the time of the chief's attack, the rest of the congregation was prompted to join in.Luckily, Sanosuke was there to keep them in line. 

Most of the men huddled in a tight circle around Sanosuke.He eyed the group carefully."Which one of you wants to go first?"He slapped his hands together startling the people around him.

One burly officer had had enough of this ruffian.He charged head on towards Sanosuke with intent to badly maim.His quick movement was the straw that broke the camel's back.The rest of the officers went in for the kill.Sanosuke stood upright, completely relaxed, yet had an air of mild amusement. 

Shwap-twang-swup!The chief officer was in lock with the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.Their katanas crossed in both a block and a strike, it seemed as though the chief would have the upper hand in sheer strength.He smiled through his beard and gave a hearty chuckle before the two broke away.His grisly voice spat, "Come on now, I thought you had something to offer!" Kenshin slowly moved around him in a circle, not bothered at all by his rude comment. "But it's time I put you in your place, swordsman!RAAAA!"

He shot after Kenshin with sword in the air ready to make the final shot.Kenshin's meek manner suddenly turned to grim death.The chief was no match for the quickness of the Battousai!Kenshin whirled past the man with his sakubattou extended.He stopped five feet from passing the stiff man.He closed his blue eyes and sheathed his sword out of feeling.The man behind him fell with a thump, six bruising slashes covered his battered body though no blood was spilt. 

Sanosuke gave a swift kick to the stomach of his last opposing officer.He looked disappointed and disgusted at the same time."You all should go back home.Have your mommy spar with you till you can put up a better front."He spat at the last comment upon the burly man that had once attacked him.Now, he was lying with his broken face in the dirt."One elbow and he was down!And I thought you were a tough guy."

A crunch of leaves made Sanosuke turn around.Kenshin stood behind him, victorious and humble as ever.Sanosuke bent to the side to see around his friend and asked, "I guess you finished your little dual over there?" Kenshin said nothing but nodded as he proceeded to Sanosuke's battle ground. 

He looked slightly uneasy at the mess that Sano had left the officers in but sighed, "You do have a way with people, don't you?" 

Sanosuke perked up and retorted, "Hey, none of them are dead and none of them are bleeding that badly.I think I did alright.They got off easily for what they did to Kaoru."He shrugged and shook out his fists.Kenshin turned to walk back to make sure Kaoru was all right. 

Two sets of footsteps rushed through the forest.Each step was accompanied by a huff and a gasp for more energy.*I must get over there!I have got to warn Kenshin and Sanosuke!* 

Nerima, 1900's- 

Past the green bushes, Akane could see something in the distance."Ranma?"she whispered to herself.His red shirt had caught her eye, but what was he doing lying in the grass, topless?*He looks okay. Maybe he's taking a nap?*She slowed her steps and moved slowly over the forest floor so as not to make a noise.He was pretty handsome when he wasn't making fun of her. 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

Conversation remained light as Kenshin and Sanosuke made their way back to camp.They had taken their time to unarm all the guns so as not to have the same meaningless mistake repeated.The police officers would wake on their own in due time and by then, their pick nick would probably be over.

All of a sudden, the silence was shattered by the desperate cries of Kaoru, "Kenshin!Watch out behind you!" 

Sanosuke turned to the call, "Kaoru?"But Kenshin's firm had jerked him to the other direction.A band of about seventy men covered the forest.All of them police officers. 

One of them stood forward with a rifle in hand pointed straight at the two.He bellowed out a threat, "A scout here has told us you plebeians ambushed police unit 12!Just a glance at the camp proves you both guilty for assaulting multiple governmental officers.Men, kill them any way you wish!"A wave to men bowled towards them while the leader still kept the cold barrel of the gun pointed straight at them. 

"Kenshin," Sanosuke said hastily, "What do we do?" 

Kenshin did not look at him, but the oncoming attack."We fight."

Sanosuke was separated trying to fend for his own in the mist of a crowd.He hit hard every time he swung, but there were five more to replace every one he took down.He glanced over the bobbing heads to see Kenshin standing alone and immersed in an angry horde. "KENSHIN!" 

Kaoru screamed at the sidelines knowing she was helpless.Her outburst caught the attention of two officers as they made their way towards her.She faltered back putting her delicate hands out in defense. "No!Stay back! Or else!" 

"Or else what lady?" inquired one. "You'll slap me?" 

Kaoru grabbed a fallen stick from the ground.She held it in position."I am Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya dojo!" 

An upper cut and a roundhouse kick simultaneously landed on Sanosuke's body.His one good eye could see his ally in a loosing battle over the way.But then he saw why."Kenshin!" he screamed, "Kenshin!Draw your sword!Do it!" Slam!A vicious strike thrust Sanosuke into the ground.His mind reeling he thought, *Kenshin's gonna get killed! I gotta-* but he stopped in mid moment as the area where Kenshin stood suddenly light up. 

A furious glow surrounded Kenshin scaring the attackers away for the time."Is this some new technique?"Sanosuke soon decided against the notion.Kenshin's face looked just as surprised and confused!Then, in a quick burst of motion, the light shattered tearing a dark whole into the side of the air.Kenshin's visage turned to panic as he found himself being sucked in.Sanosuke took alarm but could do nothing but watch while he could.

Kenshin gasped at the black hole that suddenly appeared before him.Had the blinding light not been enough, now this rip in space was pulling him in!Determined not to be taken by this, this, thing he firmly planted his feet into the ground, wedged his sakubattou into the soil, and held firm.He grunted as he tried to even stand much less get out of the way.The very earth beneath him began to give way.Kenshin screamed as he was slowly overtaken.

Then, the grass under his sword was sucked in.Kenshin gasped as he found his arms disappearing into the abyss, yet, he could still feel his hands desperately clutching his sword hilt on the inside of the whole.

Sanosuke lunged forward to help his friend while the frightened officers left him unguarded.He ran with the heavy winds blowing into the hole.His heat pounded furiously as he thought in despair,* I'm not going to make it!*Try as he might he couldn't reach Kenshin in time but to just see his head start to go into the hole."Kenshin!Hold on!!!"Unexpectedly, a new and brighter sphere of light was emitted from the hole.Sanosuke covered his eyes to avoid destroying his sight.

Kenshin could feel the rest of his body being pulled in.He tried to open his eyes, but the abyss had him, and in it shone like the sun.

Then, all of the sudden, it exploded. 

Nerima, 1900's- 

Akane was almost upon the same clearing as Ranma was now.*Just a little closer*, she thought.

Ranma's dream was abruptly broken.His senses told him something was very, very wrong.He bolted up and put his shirt back on.He looked around cautiously.There was no sound.He listened closer.The bird had left.The wind no longer blew.The insects did not seem to chirp.Snap!He whirled around in a fighting stance.Akane stood but twenty feet away looking curious.

Ranma dropped his guard and relaxed.He smiled and asked in a perky tone, "Akane!What are you doing out here?" 

She smiled back and folded her hands." I, uh, just wanted to know if you were ok.I had found Ryoga and he told me you had got into a fight.Besides, I wanted to make sure you weren't having a party with the girl squad without me.

Ranma looked taken aback and retorted, "Hey, I don't want anything to do with those crazy girls.I can't help it if people just can't leave a good lookin' guy like me alone." 

Akane face faulted.* How can anyone be so conceited?* She then thought of how Shampoo, Kodachi, and Kuno think of themselves and decided it must be normal.She quickly got over his last statement.She looked grimly at Ranma. 

The martial artist noticed the sudden change in her visage.His face took on a had expression itself.He asked in monotone, "Akane, what's up?" 

She looked down, unfolded her hands and said, "Ranma, we have a problem.I was at the dojo when Dad-" 

A bright light ignited behind Akane.The two teens jumped to turned towards it.Ranma's eyes narrowed. * This is it; this is what I felt earlier!*He headed for Akane with his arms out and shouted, "Akane!Watch out!That thing is dangerous!"Akane was too shocked to move as the light condensed to the size of a pin and broke apart leaving a tremendous and ominous hole.It picked up winds which became gusts pulling the screaming Akane inside.

She planted her feet into the ground but couldn't escape."Ranma!Help me!"Her usually bright eyes were filled with terror and anxiety. 

Ranma leapt forward and knocked her out to the way.She landed with a thump on the ground some ways away.She looked up only to see Ranma caught within the hole.She began to run after but he shouted, "No! Stop!This thing will suck you in too!Get outta here, stupid!"At that point, that was all she could do.A moment later, all but Ranma's left arm was in the hole.Akane's eyes welled up but she could do nothing.Then, at the worst of it all, a bright light engulfed Ranma.There was a burst of sound and light, and then there was nothing. 

"aaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!!!!!!"Ranma flipped and flailed through the dimension he was sent to.It had no rhyme or reason, it was merely mist, darkness, and a few streaks of iridescent light.Now that the blinding light was past him, only a grim future lay ahead.He couldn't help but scream as he reeled out of control through the space.There was no one there to hear him anyway.

He tilted his head up during a breather.* What the heck is that?!* he frantically thought.It was another source of light-much like the one he'd left."The light at the end of the tunnel!Maybe I'll live through this yet!"He smirked and tried his best to steer himself in route for the blip of light in the dimness.* Besides, what would Akane do without me?* this made smirk crack into a full grin. 

But then, out of the void, he saw yet another object.He tried to focus on it, but it too, was swirling out of the control-straight for him!Ranma resumed yelling frantically and prepared for collision.The approaching figure, though not shrieking, also looked on the verge of utter panic.It spotted Ranma and as it came closer tried to redirect its path to no avail.Ranma put his arms out in a futile attempt not to be crushed in impact.They suddenly hit but the other figure used its hands as a cushion and bounced off of Ranma unharmed.

Ranma didn't have time to look back to the mysterious stranger before her was hurled into the guiding sphere of light he'd tried so desperately to get to.He crossed his arms to shield his deep blue eyes and fell in. 


	5. Miss Something

Chapter # 4 

Chapter # 4 

Nerima, 1900's- 

The wind died down and the dust settled.As the light faded, Akane got back up from crouching and turned around.She saw him, passed outin a slump and looking badly beaten."Ranma!RANMA!!!" She ran over to his side and checked him over.He was badly scratched up with clothes torn.His eyes were even in…little swirlies?She laid him out in a more comfortable fashion and shook him slightly.Then more violently.

"Ranma!Ranma you baka wake up!"she couldn't help but shed a few tears as her fiancée was not responding.She laid her head on his battered chest and wept. 

Kenshincould feel himself now.He was laying somewhere, no longer in the space, meaning that he must have made it to the light!Was he dead?No, assassins wouldn't be treated so well in the afterlife.His spirit moved within his body biding him to wake up.His lungs jerked to life taking in a huge breath of air as he gasped. Akane lifted her head and sat next to him, looking into his face for a good sign. 

* I can smell it, * he thought, * It's the forest.I must still be on the battleground.*It was then that he could hear a girl's light whimper.He could not speak yet, but he knew who it was.Kenshin forced his eyes open.With blurred vision he could make out the face of a young, cute girl staring at him, overjoyed at his recovery." K-K-Kaoru?" he said weakly. 

Akane twisted backwards.In a hurt voice she clamored, "Kaoru?Kaoru!Who's Kaoru?!"

Kenshin was regaining his strength and sat upright.He blinked a few times and looked again."Oro?" 

Akane looked steamed.She slammed her fist into the earth and shouted, " 'Oro'?That's all you have to say is, 'oro'?Ranma!Is that the name of a new fiancée or what?! 

Kenshin was shocked.He looked around.There was no one else there but him.The officers were gone, Sano was gone, and Kaoru was obviously absent.He looked at the girl and torked his head to one side."Ranma?I'm sorry Miss but I think you've gotten me confused with-" 

"Oh don't give me that, _Mister_ Saotome!"Akane was furious and yanked Kenshin off the ground to his feet."I know you've been hit harder than that before so don't even try to pretend you've got amnesia!" 

It was then that Kenshin really looked at the girl.What odd clothes she wore!And for a woman to be taking such a tone to a man was very unusual! Just where the heck did that light sphere land him?!He would try once more and spoke in a soft of voice as ever, "Miss, please understand me.I don't think you know what you're saying." 

The blue haired girl looked thoroughly peeved by now.She shot back brandishing a pointed finger, "Ranma!I know what you're up to!You're just making this up since I mentioned Dad was having trouble!You didn't even let me finish.I was at the dojo when Dad got a challenge in the mail.He wants us to take care of it.It takes place in one week.One Week!So shape up and train before I have to kick your butt myself!!!!" 

The former Hitokiri Battousai was taken aback.Who was this girl, and just what was this all about?* Wait…* he thought to himself, * That boy that I missed in the abyss, he must be Ranma!I don't know how this all happened, but I've got to set this straight.*He looked back up as pleasant as ever."Ok, ah, Miss, let's go then."He wasn't sure where he was or where he'd be going, but if he was going to get anywhere, he had only this tomboyish girl to guide him.

Akane tapped her foot and crossed her arms.After a minute she responded, "Yeah, Ok, Ranma.Let's go home.You can tell me all about this Kaoru person on they way."And she stomped off using the trail she made earlier. 

The sakubattou was lying on the grass.Kenshin quickly noticed its location and picked it up.He became somewhat worried about his predicament pondering about this new adventure: * I hope that in this place it isn't awkward for me to carry a sword.Hopefully my clothes aren't totally out of style or else I'll stick out like a sore thumb.If I ever had to blend in my surroundings, it would be now.*He put the sword sheath in its place on his belt and followed the girl in front. 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

The room was quiet and still.Or was it his body?Ranma tried to slide up into sitting position but his head felt nauseous and he quickly laid down again."Where am I?" he whispered.A clamorous amount of voices filled his head as he could sense several people surround him.

A voice softly called out to him, "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah."He answered gruffly."Oooh my head…"Ranma squeezed his eyes tight and opened them for the first time.His double vision interpreted a person with deep brown eyes and short hair.Ranma made an effort to smile.With obvious relief he irked out, "Akane?Is that you?" 

Sanosuke punched him in the head causing Ranma to groan.Astonished by his rash action, Megumi scolded him, "Sano!Kenshin is just recovering!Don't _hit_ him!"

He looked pertly at her and stated, "He called me by a girl's name.I think he must have been hit on the head." 

"So you punch him?!" 

"Well one blow deserves another!" he snapped.He then proceeded to poke Ranma's face."Hmm…I'm surprised that one didn't bruise him." 

Ranma swiftly grabbed Sanosuke'sprobing finger, sat up and jerked him forward.The sudden movement started all the people in the room, especially Sanosuke.Ranma looked around the room then at Sanosuke in the eyes.He said suspiciously, "Dude, you did not just do that.If you wanna fight don't just punch an injured guy!"He took one more look at his surroundings."And just where the heck am I, huh?Where's Akane?"No one answered but only stared."Did Ryoga put you up to this?Or the Old Freak?" 

It was then that someone, off to the right, caught Ranma's eye.A lovely graceful and beautiful girl moved towards him with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.Ranma let go of Sanosuke's finger and dropped back to make room for the kimono-clad maiden.She looked at Ranma up and down before blubbering, "Kenshin!What's wrong with you?Why are you acting this way?"

Ranma just looked at her for a second before realizing she was talking about _him_!He rubbed his nose cutely and responded with a goofy smile and shrugging his arms.The rest of the company which included the graceful girl, another slightly older woman, a feisty-looking kid, and a young man who was definitely a fighter nearly fell over.

Ranma finally decided to break the awkward silence seeing as how all focus was one him.He turned towards the girl and said in a sincere a voice as a Saotome could muster, "Look, Lady, I don't know how you are, or how I got here, but I appreciate the gesture.Now seeing as how Akane needed to talk to me, I gotta run."He got up seemingly unhurt and walked towards the door. * A dojo?* he thought."I'll, ah, keep in touch, okay?And Dude," pointing to a stunned Sanosuke, "We'll set up a day for a challenge, k?"With that he shut the door behind him.

Once outside Ranma leaned against the wooden doors of the traditional dojo.* Nice place.* he thought to himself as he strode to the main gate.He noticed the bandages about his forehead and started unwrapping them.* No need for these. I've been through worse.Maybe not as weird, but definitely worse.*and he let them drop to the ground.He didn't know where he was, but one thing was for sure, he'd made it back to life!The light must have undone whatever wrong had been caused.Now it was just a matter of getting home.He saluted the dojo before he opened the gate and left.


	6. Strange Land

Chapter # 5 

Chapter # 5 

Nerima, 1990's-__

The streets of the Nerima District were crowed this time of year.Tourists and such.Luckily the blue sky hadn't changed nor the tolerance for weird things its inhabitants had developed, for surely, Kenshin was a peculiar sight.He tried his best to remain casual and not look so awestruck.The towering buildings, the roaring motorcars, and the unfamiliar faces started to wear on him.Occasionally he'd gawk at his surroundings just trying to take it all in.It would be at these times he'd wonder, * What have I gotten myself into?*, * How is the rest of the gumi?*and, * I hope that Ranma boy is doing well and hasn't messed things up.If he's in my same situation, I hope he hasn't done anything foolish.* 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

Ranma clutched his pounding heart as he gazed his proximity.Chickens ran loose, the roads were made of dirt, the all women wore kimonos, and all the men were dressed like Kuno!He whimpered knowing he'd screwed up somewhere along the way. Probably from the beginning and he knew it, too!In his hopelessness he cried out , "WHERE ON EARTH AM I?!!!"He huffed and puffed for breath now truly realizing the horrors the real Lost Boy must face on a daily basis.

His outburst got the attention of about everyone in the market.Recognizing the voice, Tae came running out of the Akabeko she worked at.She gasped as she saw Ranma on his knees in the middle of the street.He looked incredibly haggled and discombobulated.She ran over putting her arms about him."Kenshin-san!" she cried, "What's wrong with you?"She helped him up and led him into the restaurant for a seat.

As Tae got him a drink and a snack on the house Ranma was in deep thought.He sat with his elbows on the table.One hand fiddled with a chopstick and the other rubbed his tight shoulder.He did not look at anything as he thought, but had a piercing stare non the less.His mind was spinning with what could have possibly happened. * Ok, I evidently made it to the light, I'm not dead, and I'm sure as heck not in Nerima.* He slumped in his seat lazily slapped his hand to his head.* I must'a looked like a total idiot at that dojo!They found me and now I'm stuck here for who knows how long.*

The sound of footsteps made him look up.The waitress, Tae, was back with a serving disk full of food.She set them in front of Ranma happily.She smiled as she worked and said with vigor, "Eat up, Kenshin-san!I got you jasmine tea to drink, but for food I could only throw together leftovers from the cook's table."She finished her sentence with a hearty grin waiting for an answer. 

The food smelled delicious like any home cooked meal should.Looking down, it was composed of many very traditional Japanese things.He lifted his glance back at Tae who was still waiting for his response.Ranma picked up his chopsticks and dug in.Tae was in shock while he inhaled all that she brought him in thirty seconds flat.

Feeling satisfied, Ranma patted his belly with an, "Aah…Thanks for the meal Tae." 

"Uh, sure, Kenshin-san."

Ranma met her comment with an inquisitive tone, "Why's it everybody around here keeps callin' me 'Kenshin'?That some sort of title?"

Tae looked shocked.She placed her small hand on his broad shoulder and asked, "You really aren't feeling well, are you?What else would I call you?Himura maybe? You have no nick-names."She then turned away for a moment and continued, "That is, unless you want to be referred to again as the Hitokiri Battousai." 

Ranma fell to the floor in a severe fault.He pulled his disheveled self back up and quivered, " 'Murderous assassin?!' No!Don't call me that!Kenshin is good!Kenshin is fine!I'm all about the Kenshin!"With that, he marched out the door and proceeded on his way.

Tracing his steps back to the dojo wasn't easy.Everything was foreign to him here.Nothing familiar at all.Still, he kept thinking of possibilities.* After all that, there's only one conclusion:I've somehow traveled back in time.But to when?And how?*Then it hit him hard.* That guy in the hole I ran into, that must be that Kenshin guy!There's no other way to explain how he dodged me with such expertise, especially if he was a trained assassin.Assassin!That means he landed in my time!With Akane!I gotta get some answers now before she gets hurt!*He ran all the way back to the Kamiya dojo holding back what he feared worse, that she had already been hurt.

The gumi first saw Ranma skidding through the streets at top speed towards them."There he is!" shouted Yahiko.Ranma just charged forward not anticipating to meet them on the other side of the curve.Yahiko's anger took the best of him.He took his bokken and tore after Ranma. 

Kaoru observed him too late.She called out to him, "Yahiko!What are you doing?Get back here!" 

But he did not care.Kenshin, for whatever reason had dishonored them all and himself, and for that he was going to pay.He cried out ahead of him, "How dare you Kenshin!Take this!GAA!" He thrust his wooden sword at the oncoming Ranma. 

Someone was on the attack!Ranma reacted quickly jumping to avoid the strike.He vaulted off the boy's head landing softly behind him.Unfortunately, Yahiko was not trained for such treatment and crashed to the ground. 

Ranma turned to face his opposition to realize that it was that same little boy.He walked up to where Yahiko was lying in the dirt and bent over to talk to him.He said in a very casual voice, "Hey, you're that kid, right?" 

Yahiko's eyes blazed with fire."Kid, huh?"He sprouted up for another strike when Sanosuke grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Not right now." he said. "Kenshin, I think you and I had better talk." 

Understanding how things must have appeared, Ranma nodded and followed the group back to the dojo without saying a word.


	7. Truth of the False Kenshin

Chapter # 6 

Chapter # 6 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

The gumi plus Ranma made it through the gates of the dojo.Each member was either fully annoyed or confused.In some cases, both.

Ranma turned around to face the strangers before they entered even the hall.He smoothed his clothes and cleared his throat.He started speaking in a formal address, "Hey, I know I have a lot of explaining to do and-" 

Sanosuke grabbed him by his wide open mouth and tugged him along. "Save it.I said, ' you and I had better talk' not 'you and the rest of us.'"Everyone else understood this friend thing and went inside though Kaoru lingered outside just a little longer before Megumi beckoned her in. 

After Sanosuke had let go, Ranma followed him to the porch where he and the real Kenshin usually sat.Saying nothing, Sanosuke first walked in a circle in thought.When he came to face a pious looking Ranma again he declared, "You've got some explaining to do." 

The tone in Sanosuke's voice made Ranma's nerves stand on end.He snorted back, "Hey, I know that!You don't know what hell I've endured the past few hours!" As Ranma spoke he paced towards the taller boy in a defiant manner. 

The way that his "good friend" Kenshin was acting was ridiculous!What had happened that set him so totally out of character from his kind and wise conduct to this punk like attitude?!Sanosuke angrily spoke, "I've had about enough of this cocky behavior from you today.I normally beat the hell outtaanyone else who gives me half as much trouble.So I'm warning you now, don't push me!"He stepped a boldly towards Ranma with fists clinched.He knew for a fact Kenshin could not even compare to him in a hand to hand combat.Even if it would be an unfair fight, Kenshin had no right to be acting the way he has: disrupting the emotions to those close to him. 

The ground crunched beneath Ranma's foot as he met the challenge presented to him.He furrowed his black brows and barked, "Push you?I'll punch your lights out if you don't watch yourself!" 

Sanosuke closed his eyes and bit his lower lip trying to maintain control.When he looked back up, Ranma's presumptuous face was staring straight at him.He couldn't take it anymore!Sanosuke socked Ranma a mean uppercut sending him flying--directly for the koi pond. 

Sanosuke couldn't help but smirk at the release of his frustrations. 

A noisy splash marked where Ranma landed.In the cool pond he could feel himself changing:the rest of him grew tighter and more compact while two spots became particularly larger.Ranma-chan came up gasping for air.She took a flopping fish off her head and looked crossly back at her aggressor."What'cha do that for?!"

Sanosuke couldn't believe it.His eyes just bugged out while the rest of his face faulted in traditional manner.At first he thought he'd taken a wrong lookat Kenshin's effeminate face, but then Ranma-chan got the rest of the way out of the water.He pointed in disbelief and uttered, "K-Ken-Kenshin you're a chick!"In such surprise, the pointy-haired boy couldn't move a muscle.Taking the opportunity, Ranma-chan walked up still, sopping wet, and stomped on Sanosuke's head. 

By the time Sanosuke recovered, Ranma had already used hot water to change back to Ranma-kun.Seeing as how the former had lifted his head up again, Ranma took the liberty to smack him with the empty teapot one more time.

They both sat down now, Sanosuke rubbing his sore head and Ranma looking piqued.The latter opened one eye and said blankly, "So where should we begin?" 

"We?You're the one who all of a sudden changes into a chick!" pausing, Sanosuke thought about it, "A hot one at that."A kick shortly landed on his face.

Taking the initiative, Ranma started out, "Ok, ok.Look, let's just get one thing straight, NO ONE learns about the girl thing." 

"Right." 

"Now I know everyone must be really confused, but so am I."Ranma twisted to look Sanosuke straight in the face.Sanosuke responded by being thoroughly attentive."I've got something really disturbing to tell you, and then a better thing, and then I'll need some answers myself." Sanosuke nodded."I've been acting the way I have because…I'm not Kenshin." 

A serious look crossed Sanosuke's face.He said in utter monotone, "I know that.I can tell one ki from another."

Ranma fell over hitting the ground with a bump, legs extended in the air with one twitching.Sanosuke merely watched.When he got up, the pig-tailed martial artist questioned, "Well why the heck didn't you say so in the first place you baka?!" 

Unphased, he came back, "I had to be sure.While there was something very different with your ki and your attitude, you still looked and sounded exactly like the Kenshin I know." 

Ranma blinked.* There's someone out there that look _exactly_ like me?*He couldn't trust this so easily."Whoa, whoa, whoa.Are you saying that this Kenshin guy looks exactly like I do right now.Down to everything?" 

Sanosuke looked him up and down."Yes." He then thought for a moment, "Except for the whole girl thing." 

"But that's impossible!Do you realize where I'm even from?I'm from the freakin' 1990's, man!I don't even belong to this time line much less can I look like a guy I've never even met.I live in the Nerima District, not some quaint town!" 

Sanosuke was astonished.He spoke as well as he could, "I hate to tell ya, but you're in the post-Meiji era in Kyoto." 

"What!The 1800's?!This is insane!"Ranma paced about for a few more minutes. Finally the words came to him, "All right, I think I may know what's going on here.I want you, without looking at me, to describe exactly the way I am.From my facial features down to my clothes." 

Sanosuke didn't understand the point of all this but went along anyway.He turned around and began speaking of how the real Kenshin looked, "You're twenty-eight, you've got long red hair, a cross scar on your left cheek, blue eyes, and wear a maroon and off-white kendoist uniform.Plus you carry that sakubattou sword with you everywhere."He apathetically turned back around, but when he did he saw the truth.

There Ranma stood.Hands on his hips he said, "Try again!I'm a sixteen year old with medium length black hair and wear a red and black kung fu uniform, with no weapon.Though the eyes were about the only thing right."

"Wha-what the heck?You're not Kenshin at all!" 

"You are a smart one, aren't ya?" 

Sanosuke looked outstounded."I can't believe I couldn't see the differences before.How the heck did that happen?!" 

Ranma took some time to reflect then answered, "Before I got here, I traveled through some light tunnel thing." 

"Kenshin was sucked in by something like that!" 

"And while I was in it, I passed by a man going the opposite direction.I think that was your Kenshin.So he must be all right, only in a different time." 

"Hmp.Of course Kenshin will be able to take care of himself.But whycouldn't the others and I not tell the difference between the two of you." 

"My take is that the switch was so quick and instant, your brains must have just coped replacing Kenshin's image with mine." 

Sanosuke laughed and leaned back on a banister."Heh, think of that."He looked up to find Ranma with his right hand extended and a big smile on his face. 

"Hi.The name's Ranma Saotome." 

"Sanosuke Sagara." He took the offer and shook strongly. 

When they had released.Ranma held his chin in consideration."Doesn't that mean that everyone will take Kenshin for being me?" 


	8. Challenger

Chapter # 7 

Chapter # 7 

Nerima, 1990's- 

A sound at the door alarmed Kasumi.She set her tea down and walked over to see who it was.Suddenly, Akane tore through the door dragging Kenshin in by the collar.Kasumi raised her hand to her face and commented, "Oh my!Akane, what are you doing to Ranma?You really should try to get along better." 

Akane turned her nose up and scoffed, "Hmp.He doesn't deserve my good graces." 

Nabiki looked up from a book and studied the situation.Finally she said, "You know, if you fight that much now, I wonder how it'll be when you're married."

Kenshin's face all of a sudden went white.* Married?*"Oro!" he squeaked out. 

"And I don't get it," Akane dropped him in front of the table and said, "He's been saying 'oro' so much lately I'm beginning to wonder if he's developed a new catch phrase." 

Hearing the commotion, Soun and Genma stopped their shogi game.After a few minutes, everyone sat around the table as Kasumi brought out fresh tea and dumpling snacks. She smiled as she did.Little made her more happy as being helpful in a house where so much help was needed.It was then that she realized she meant to call Dr. Tofu, but decided to put it off till Daddy had finished whatever he wanted to say. 

Soun used a somber voice as he stated, "Ranma," Kenshin looked up having gotten used to doing so at the name. "I hope Akane has told you that the dojo has a new challenger." 

Himura looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Yes, yes she has."He made a mental note that the blue-haired girl was named Akane. 

Soun continued, "Good.Our challenger is the notorious Wufei Chang.He is known all throughout China as an excellent warrior who has a remarkable lineage of martial arts forefathers.Our school being grounded in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts must rise to the challenge and defeat this man." 

Akane turned to her father and asked, "Why has he come all the way from China to challenge us?What have we ever done to him?" 

"Ah," Soun began, "Wufeu only mentioned in his letter that we were weak and should not fight because of it.I suppose some of our exploits have even reached him there in China!As to why he thinks us weak, I have no idea.But we must be prepared." 

Licking her lips Nabiki asked, "Father, is the Chang family a rich one?" Soun sweat dropped. 

The ceiling fan above whirred with a hum.It wasn't a completely upsetting sound, thought Kenshin.He had found Ranma's quarters.In it was a single framed picture.It was of the family he'd met, with one difference.A boy dressed in a red Chinese outfit stood in the middle with a goofy grin.He had his arm around Akane in a friendly manner.*So these are the fiancées. * Kenshin thought, * They don't seem to make a bad couple, though everyone around here seems to believe they get into a lot of fights.I'll just do my best not tointrude and keep things peaceful.Though, they are to surely catch on eventually that I'm not the real Ranma.*he sighed and continued to think of his situation at hand.

* I'll have to get out of this somehow.I don't even know where I am.*Happening to look up, he saw a calendar with a picture of a dragon on it.He scanned it over and suddenly gasped.*Year nineteen ninety-… 

The sound of heavy footsteps tramped through the dojo.Akane looked up from the cinder blocks she was about to chop.The birds from fluttered away to escape the ruckus.The door to the training hall snapped open surprising Akane. 

"So," Nabiki started.She had papers she was filling out on a desk for who knows what. "What's been up with you lately?" 

The room remained quiet for a few moments.Everything in it seemed to be a marvel to Kenshin.He finally replied though he never looked at Nabiki, which was just as well because she was paying more attention to her forms anyway. " I guess you could say I'm not the same person as I was before.I've come to some…revelations." 

"That's an understatement."She filed the papers away and took out a ball of rubber bands untying them one by one."You've been acting so different it's almost scary."She continued to take a band and place it on one hand like a loaded gun. 

Unsure how to answer, Kenshin said, "Well, how do think I'm supposed to act?" 

"Well for one you aren't training every day like you normally do.I haven't seen you do a flip or a kick or even walk on the roof for the past three days.Which is very odd.Especially since that Wufei guy will be here soon."She uncocked her hand sending a rubber band flying at Kenshin hitting him on the chest.

It was obvious that this Ranma person was actually a martial artist, much like Sano.Unfortunately, Kenshin never trained in hand to hand fighting and by the sounds of it, Ranma was very good and very showy, too.He winced as yet another band hit him, this time on the forehead. 

Preparing another round she continued, "And you've been carrying that sword around.What's with that?You've never even picked up a katana in your life!I've seen you use a broadsword or a gim once or twice, but a katana?You act as though it were your pride and joy the way you handle it." 

It was true!Having used the sakubattou so much, Kenshin loved it like a teddy bear.Realizing his fault, he took his resting hand off the hilt of his sword.Placing his hand there became like second nature, almost appropriate.Once again, he knew near to nothing of broadswords and gims.His fight with Enishi was the only time he ever really had to deal with a gim and the one Enishi used was also a katana in one!

Seeing as how he was still silent, Nabiki let fly another band hitting him in the arm this time."But most of all," she said seriously, "You're attitude has overwhelmingly subsided to something so meek and mild!" She shot another band which struck him in the neck. "What is with you, Ranma?Normally you would have taken out anyone dumb enough to hit you once out!And here I am pinging you with rubber bands and all you do is sit there!Your usual aggression and pride seem to have been completely swept out of your being!" 

Knowing he had to reply, Kenshin just answered with the truth he lived by, "I just don't believe in senseless violence.The world has already seen too much bloodshed, I don't want to contribute to it.That time in my life is past me." How little he knew that Ranma was ready for a fight any day of the week and enjoyed a good one as well!

Nabiki dropped her next rubber band in shock.She came over feeling Kenshin's head."You don't seem to have a fever!" 

Kenshin shook away.Was this Ranma character really so crude and violent?If so, he'd never be able to pass for him till he himself could get back home! 

Suddenly, a yelp was heard from the other side of the dojo.* Akane?* Kenshin thought.He ran over the training hall.Whipping open the sliding door, he was appalled by the sight.A tall, brown haired boy wearing a kendoist garb was nearly on top of Akane holding a bouquet of flowers in on had, a rose in his mouth and a ring in the other hand. 

A sharp smack resonated through the room when Akane slapped Kuno at the cheek.She broke free of his grasp exasperated.He continued forward sputtering bits of poetry about something like eternal love. 

"Akane Tendou!"He said desperately, "Come away with me so that we may live happily ever after as man and wife!I'll save you from that vile Saotome and we can be together forever in the Kuno family mansion where we can live out our days in harmony!" 

Rage filled Akane's eyes.She was supposed to be training, not being bothered by this idiot!She protested, "Get away from me, Kuno!I never said I wanted to be your wife!Can't you see I'm training?" 

"Training?!" he said surprised."How my fire for you leaps when I see your determination.Fear not!I will smite any foe that comes between us!" 

"Let her be."Kuno and Akane turned around.A dark shadow was silhouetted against the light from the adjoining room.At the door stood Kenshin with his hand on his sword.He would not have anyone harassing the innocent while he was around. 

The sword dawned on by the new-comer caught Kuno's attention. He blinked then laughed, "Ho-HO!So you are now going to beat me at my own trade, Saotome?How I have waited for the day for you to take my swordsmanship seriously."With that he dropped his wooden bokken and opened his gi.From inside he pulled out a true katana with a glittering sheath."Passed on through the Kuno family line, now I, Tatewaki Kuno, possess the legendary katana used to swiftly kill enemies as far back as the Mejei restoration!" 

Author's Note:Hey, I've got a couple of ideas swirling in my head.What do you guys think I should do?At any time (More particularly the Grand Finale) should Kenshin and Ranma fight side by side, or to each his own battle?And if so, should the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Gumi get involved?Either post a comment or email me at [FuWarrior@aol.com][1]

~ Draca

   [1]: mailto:FuWarrior@aol.com



	9. Fight! Kenshin vs Kuno

Chapter # 8

Chapter # 8

Nerima, 1990's- 

The Tendou training hall seemed dark though it was afternoon.Two figures sized each other up, each with a shady expression.The entire house seemed silent, all except the soft breaths made by the girl at the sidelines.

The odds did not look particularly good.Ranma didn't normally have a problem facing Kuno, butthis time he was serious!The wooden bokken Ranma was used to fighting seemed almost childish now; now that they were through playing with toys.Each opponent felt the hilt of their katana.Kuno looked most eager to start the fight while the other looked almost uninterested. 

The sakabattou made a small 'shiff' sound as Kenshin nudged it out with his thumb.His eyes looked most grim now and his lips were pulled thin.He had considerable time to look his adversary over.It took him a little down memory lane as he did.He thought in retrospect, * To think, this mere boy is challenging me.*But another notion brought him greater shock. He furrowed his brows as he also realized, * He's so young.I can barely believe that at his age I myself was the Hitokiri Battousai. * 

In hopes of avoiding the heavy matter, Kenshin gave a last warning, "Kuno," Tatewaki looked up with anticipation, "I warn you not to start this.The probability of injury to yourself is far greater than what you may have previously thought." 

A hearty laugh ensued coming from the brown haired boy."I think not!" he cackled, "Ranma Saotome, from the day I met you I hated you.You've stolen both of my loves from me." 

Kenshin winced at that.* Lov_es_?Multiple?*

But Kuno continued, "With you out of my way, I can now take the hand of the fair Akane Tendou and the fiery pig-tailed girl!" 

Out of nowhere, a large mallet slammed into Kuno's head, Akaneattached to the handle.She reared up and shouted, "Not on your life, Kuno!I don't want to have anything to do with such a pervert!" 

Instead of losing his face, Kuno reacted by presenting a trademark red rose to Akane.He looked at her with love and said, "To you, my dearest.And after my victory we must celebrate with a night of unrestrained passion!"

Slap!A searing red mark in the shape of a hand was left on Kuno's cheek.Akane stomped some distance away and shouted back, "Ranma!Do whatever you want with him!"With that she sat down and crossed her legs.She very badly wanted to see Ranma kick Kuno around for a while. 

Watching the past few minutes was more than stunning to Kenshin.He couldn't believe the kind of behavior people had in the future!Taking multiple women, malleting people, and taking it all in stride!--it was entirely quite insane!But no matter how much her wondered, he could never fathom the depth of weirdness in Nerima until he experienced it firsthand...which he would. 

With that distraction out of the way, Kuno returned his focus on Kenshin.Feeling as though he could no longer wait for his rival's death, he made a dash of his attack using his katana in the normal way he used his bokken—striking rapidly, plunging in stabs.

Kenshin, on the other hand used his style.He waited calmly for his aggressor to come.Seeing the time as right, he finessfully unsheathed his sword connecting with Kuno.The hit sent the boy reeling back.He shook his head in surprise.Rising to his feet he looked even more invigorated than ever exclaiming, "My my!How one dose change!I never thought you were one for swordsmanship!Perhaps this will be a worthy fight after all!Come, Saotome, and play with me."He then raised his sword in a disturbingly familiar fashion. 

Shock hit Kenshin hard."What the-?That stance looks just like…Shishio Makoto!" 

The jolt sent through Kenshin pleased Kuno.He noticed his look of dismay and apprehension.Kuno kept the sword aimed and boomed, "I see you recognize my form!It is the foundation of the Kuno Style of Kendo-Kenjitsu!Shishio Makoto was my great ancestor."Kenshin gasped.Akane showed concern, but still didn't know who this Shishio person was.Kuno was glad to expand the thought, "You must be quite familiar with him, eh, Saotome?Who else can boast to be part of such noteworthy heritage?Unfortunately, at his most triumphant moment, he lost his life at the hands of a rival.But no matter.So as the style was passed through the ages, so it was improved upon."

This couldn't be happening!As far as Kenshin knew, Shishio had no children and taught no disciples, but still…That technique was not mistakable.The entire affair was bringing back painful memories he had, when he himself defeated Shishio.

With a smile on his face Kuno added, "It is by his philosophy that this fight shall be decided.Only the strong shall live and feed off the weak!Following this, I will delight in your death, Saotome.Now taste defeat by the legendary sword!!!"Kuno lunged at Kenshin making a series of strikes and slashes.The steel clanged as Kenshin parried as well as he could. 

During the fight, Kenshin's body moved automatically--just as he'd been taught to.Despite this, he struggled to keep up with the malevolent boy.It was indeed Shishio's technique, but other moves were built into it!Swift, smooth, deep, and hard--Kuno moved with the expertise as one who'd lived in the Mejie era as a warrior! 

The intensity rose within the room as the two went at it swing by swing.The breath was caught out of Akane even though she herself was not part of the battle.She looked onward in amazement commenting on the skill, "Incredible!They're moving so fast!I would barely know their swords were hitting if it wasn't for the noise!"She concentrated on one then the other, equally baffled by both!"I've never seen Kuno fight with such dexterity before.I guess all that stuff with the bokken was just practice after all.Now I see his true potential as a fighter!If he had used that katana on Ranma before, I don't know if he would have won so easily, or survived!"But as she looked on, she saw that Kenshin was holding his own.Of course, it was all too remarkable for her, because she still thought he was Ranma!She couldn't help but note, "Ranma's…Going at it as well!I've never seen him pick up a katana in his life, and yet he's neck in neck with Kuno.This is extremely odd.I know Ranma can use the Chestnut Fist, but I don't think that would make him better with a weapon unless he _really_ knew how to use it." 

The situation was getting out of hand.Kenshin and Kuno would attack, strike or parry, then jump back only to begin another assault.It was becoming a cycle!Even as he stood now, Kenshin thought, * If this is as much of Shishio's style that was passed down, I think I can still defeat him with a specialty strike.*He backed away for distance and prepared to lay a good one on Kuno. 

Noticing Kenshin's actions, Kuno took the initiative.He made a slow circle with his sword and barked, "Ha!I shall smite thee once and for all, Saotome!Embrace your death with my ultimate technique!" 

Alarmed, Kenshin knew what that technique was.He would use fire to burn his opponent to a crisp!He had no time to run over but called out desperately, "Akane!Get out of here!He's going to burn the dojo!" 

"What?!"Akane jumped up in distress and bolted for the door.She had to tell the others Kuno was going to scorch the place!

Before Akane could reach the sliding door, Kuno executed his master move hastily grating his sword against the ground sending up a burst of flame.The power accidentally knocked Akane over unconscious.Kenshin had avoided the attack but still knew of its deadly abilities.He tried to lead Kuno outdoors, but it wasn't working.Instead of following him, Kuno used his technique to shoot flames wherever Kenshin went.

The enemy was at a disadvantage, and Kuno knew this.With every swing he made, his rival drew back.No one would dare oppose the mighty Kuno now!He brought his sword back and roared, "This is it!" he bolted forward dragging his sword with him creating a path of fire along the way.He swung around sending heated sparks into the air.He cried, "Prepare to die at the hands of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan 

High!!!"

The fire flaring about was torching the dojo.Regardless of this, Kenshin was fully occupied with his oncoming crazed attacker.The heat immense, Akane awoke with a start and looked up from the floor.Fire consumed nearly the entire room!She jumped up being cornered as she was by a wall of searing flame.She wanted to scream, but choking smoke made her struggled just to breath.It was then she looked up.Kuno was putting the killing strike on her trapped fiancée!

The ball was on his field now and Kenshin had to make a move or die!He took to the air missing Kuno's initial attack. With his sword above his head he shouted, "Ryu-tsui-sen!!!"The sound of the chop sliced through the hot air striking Kuno dead on. 

Akane managed a scream as she watched Kuno whacked in the head, but the Battousai's attack didn't stop there.As long as Kuno still held onto his sword, there was still a will to fight!Kenshin unleashed upon him battering slashes one after another.Kuno was losing his consciousness!Then, with one final blow, Tatewaki was down, passed out, and terribly beaten.

Akane looked on aghast.Tears welled up into her frightened eyes as she cried, "Tell me you didn't kill him!Tell me you didn't!"She had seen every hit connect that Kenshin laid on.With a fully sharpened katana, no man or beast could have survived!

A sharp 'sheek' sound was made as Kenshin gracefully sheathed his sword.Pivoting his heel, he turned to the girl.Through the flames he could see her utter terror, disgust and concern all etched into her fair face.He did not even seem to notice the frantic yells flooding the room or Genma and the Tendo family fretfully putting the flames out.He merely stood and peered into Akane's glassy eyes studying her emotion.He reflected, "They say eyes are the window to a person's soul.You, Akane, despite your tough front, are humane.For even this boy whom you claim to hate, you care for his ultimate well-being.It is that quality that holds you from doing any truthfully malicious harm to anyone." As he spoke, his eyes focused even more intensely on hers. "Do you really think that differently of me?" 

Despite the clatter going on within the room, between the two it seemed as quiet as the dead.Kenshin's unyielding eyes wouldn't allow Akane's gaze to wander.She only had but to glance into his sincere blue wells and know the answer.She lowered her head ashamed that she had ever suspected and also knowing she'd never be able to reply half as poetically. 

The fires out, Kenshin knew he had proved his point.He stepped over the body of Kuno to arrive at Akane's position.He took his hand to her chin and raised her slightly bowed head.This in itself was not expected.They way Ranma had been acting lately, it wasn't like his normal self.Akane puzzled over this for a moment wondering, * What is this?Kuno is all of a sudden good at martial arts and Ranma is acting decent?No, more than decent, down right courteous and sincere!*A smile couldn't be helped from escaping from either person.

A curious look swept over the blue haired girl.She pointed at Kenshin's sword and asked, "If I saw every one of your attacks hit, then why is Kuno all right?" All right indeed!It would be weeks before his face would be the same from all the bruises inflicted! 

The question asked, the answer might as well be given.An easy pull took out the odd katana.Kenshin handed the precious object to her.It didn't take her long to realize what the reason obviously was!She said in almost a question, "Why, the blade is on the wrong side!" 

Kenshin smiled sweetly and explained, "It's a sakabattou.That's why the blade is on the wrong edge.While I can't kill anyone with it, it will leave a nasty mark on someone."

It was then that a painful moan irked from Kuno's limp form.The two turned their attention to him as he struggled to stand.Kuno braced himself with one hand and lifted his head.One eye was black and blue while a long, red indention bisected his beautiful face.More groans were exerted as he shakily righted himself to sit on the floor.Now the rest of the damage was visible! Crushing lines marked every spot the legendary Hitokiri Battousai hit.

A concerned expression crossed the victor's face.He lifted a questioning finger and suggested, "Ah, should be call a doctor?" 

Akane realized she'd lost herself but quickly regained her usually demeanor, "No!It's just Kuno!I'm sure he'll grope his way out of her eventually.Then he'll start this whole fiasco again given only time.Let's go Ranma!" She grabbed Kenshin's wrist and dragged him out."I don't want to be in his presence any longer.Hmp!" Kenshin turned to her slightly with a quizzical face.She realized, * My…front?Honestly!*Without looking back she said almost at a whispered, "Thanks."


	10. Secrets

Chapter # 9 

Chapter # 9 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

Pellets of perspiration glittered in the hot summer sun.The thick air made it hard on breathing and endurance.The trickle of blood that ran from one arm didn't seem to stop because of the immense amounts energy being pumped up and used.The bitter heat intensified things so every muscle ached with pain.Lack of wind and water just added to the otherwise perfect effect:training was fun. 

Judging by the shadows made, it was high noon that hour.Ranma knew it.He could tell by the way his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.There wasn't any other time of day that would do that to him.Not even a cloud would pass by in order to give him protection from the sun's rays.He huffed a few last times (a grand total of five) before he forced himself to move on to his next drill.Already had a series of sweeps, kicks, punches, rolls, and combinations been practiced.He had just finished a Tai Chi form to calm himself down before proceeding.

It had been three days since Ranma arrived at this strange place, this Kamiya dojo.The place in history where swords were outlawed, and the West was making important contact with Japan on the issues of technology and foreign relations.And then there was this place he stayed in.It was an old style dojo-more traditional than Mr. Tendou's even!-where lived a beautiful young girl named Kaoru, a boy with a chip on his shoulder named Yahiko; then who visited was a sneaky female doctor named Megumi and a bad-boy ex-punk named Sanosuke.Then there was where Ranma fit into all of this.As he whipped the sweat off of his head he thought back to the conversation he had with Sano the first day he'd shown up in Kyoto.~ 

Sanosuke now knew the truth of Ranma's predicament, but now they were both up a stump.Ranma started optimistically, "So when do you think I should tell the-" 

"You don't."

Ranma cast a suspicious look at Sanosuke.He said, "And just why not?I told you!I'd think you of all people would want to let your other friends in on this little secret." 

The light chattering seeping out from inside the dojo solidified Sanosuke's opinion.He responded, "Nope.You can't let on.Yeah you told me, or more like confessed!I knew that you couldn't be the same Kenshin that I had been talking to just hours before.That was no news to me.The others may react in a bad way." 

"Are you saying that I did not surprise you in the slightest?Especially when you saw me in my girl-type form?" 

The thought made Sanosuke smile both out of embarrassment and amusement.He came back, "Okay, you've got me there, but I still don't think it wise to tell them.Particularly not Kaoru, Megumi, or Yahiko." 

A vein popped out of Ranma's head as he stated, "That's everyone." 

"Oh.Right.Well you shouldn't anyway.If you told one of them it would surely get around to all of them.And you definitely don't want Kaoru to find out.She's feeling skeptical about your recovery as it is." 

"Skeptical?!What's there to be skeptical about?"

Sanosuke punched him on the head first realizing, * Hey, this is pretty fun being able to do this to someone!* then answering, "She can tell your attitude difference.There's a major one.The Kenshin we know is calm, tranquil, helpful, peaceful, passive-" 

"-Yadda, yadda, yadda.I get the picture.He's a wuss.That's all ya have'ta say." 

The last comment made Sanosuke extremely cross.He shot back, "Kenshin may have his moments, but he is not to be underestimated.He is **the** best swordsman in all of Japan; in all the world of all we know!So don't knock him down before I have to knock _you_ down with my own foot!" 

He wasn't in the mood for another verbal fight so Ranma just let the threat pass.He said, "Okay!Alright.I'll make with the sweet-guy(he resisted using 'pussy' as an adjective) act until we can get this straightened out."

"Good.Because Kaoru wouldn't take to this situation very well."Ranma gave an inquisitive look. "It's because of the relationship she has with Kenshin." 

"Wait, whoa, they don't love each other, do they?I have enough of those problems back home!" 

Nerima, 1990's- 

Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo sneezed. 

Kyoto, mid 1880's-

Getting back on track, Sanosuke rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I'm just not sure what to think of it myself.If they do, they have never come out and said it.Kenshin always say's there's too big of an age gap anyway.But the way he looks at her sometimes, it makes ya wonder.Even as his best friend, he's never given any straight shots as to how he feels about her." 

"And," Ranma probed, "How does she feel about him?" 

"Wait!" Silence remained for a few moments as Sanosuke leaned his head against the doorframe.Finally he answered, "I can hear them now.Megumi's talking." He paused for a moment. "She says that Kaoru is worrying too much.That this whole thing with your behavior change may be just a temporary thing due to your head injury."Ranma found this curious since his head hadn't been hurting since he first woke up.He figured a well trained martial artist would be able to take any kind of bump like that no problem. "Hold on…Yahiko is talking now.He says you've dishonored him more than once now, and that's unacceptable."

* Dang!* Ranma thought, * Sounds like freakin' Ryoga!* 

The lights shot up in Sanosuke's face suddenly.He listened closer to the conversation going on inside the dojo.Moments later he said, "It's Kaoru, she sounds like she's weeping." 

Ranma slapped his hand to his head and thought, * Aw man!Don't tell me I made another chick cry!*He said vocally, "But why?" 

"She says…she was frightened for your well-being when she saw you surrounded by those officers.But then, she feared for your life when she saw the orb of light burst then suck you in.Things have only gone downhill from there." 

The words spoken made Ranma see that in this case, Sano would be his only friend he could be open to until he was out of this dilemma.Understanding the situation he nodded and said, "Okay.You've convinced me.I don't tell anyone my true identity."Sanosuke smiled.~ 

A wood pole with a rope tied around it had been erected as part of Ranma's training.The idea was, of course, to strike at it in order to condition the body for hard hits by opponents.He walked up to it now.The sun was killing him, but Ranma knew it was good for tolerance and endurance training.He stood with one leg forward and arms up in a fighting position.He took in a breath and then in a burst of speed and motion he wound up a kick and threw it at the pole when- 

"Ranma!" came a loud voice. 

The boy stopped in his tracks, inches away from the pole.He turned around and shielded his eyes from the sun.There stood a confident Sanosuke with his hands in his pockets.

Sanosuke smirked, "Heh.How 'bout you stop wasting your time on that pole and come have a real fight.I'm instigating that challenge you invited me to.I think I've let you train long enough.Besides," he added, "I need to work off some steam after having a bad night gambling yesterday." 

With a 'swack' Ranma completed his interrupted kick slicing the pole clean in half.He smiled with anticipation and said, "You're on."


	11. Round One! Sano vs Ranma

Chapter # 10 

Chapter # 10 

Kyoto, mid 1800's- 

It was barely past noon now but time seemed to move slowly that way.That is, in a moment of intensity.A challenge had just been sent from Sanosuke to an awaiting Ranma.This was going to be interesting…

Tilting his head slightly to see around him, Sanosuke noted, "I see you've been training pretty hard. You wanna cool down before I beat you up too much?" 

Ranma spat on the ground, looked up, and said amusingly, "Heh. 'Them's fightin' words.'And no, no-no-no.I'm warmed up now.I'd like no time better than now to fight.Not to mention, humble your cocky butt."

It was surprising to Sanosuke that he would be referred to as being cocky; that is, since it was coming from a boy who issued a challenge the moment after he woke up from being knocked unconscious.But that fact didn't change the situation much.He had a fight on his hands; one that was more for fun than for survival, which he didn't get very often.He took out a roll of red tape and began wrapping his hands with it.As he did, he looked up and said, "So confident are you?I doubt you'll be spurting off such nonsense when I'm through with this fight, which, I don't think will last past a minute before you're on the floor."He smiled keenly and finished tightening his wrap moving his wrist about to make sure it fit in all the right places. 

It appeared as though no damage had been done to Ranma's coolness.He shrugged off the comment and came back, "Hey, I can win anything if it's got martial arts in the name."He pointed to himself arrogantly, "I haven't yet lost to any martial arts tournament and I'm not about to start now!" 

He already knew Sanosuke was ready and lunged at him.It took the other by surprise not expecting such speed.In a blur Ranma appeared in front of Sanosuke for a mid air kick.Luckily Sanosuke's reflexes came in to play as he stepped away and prepared his own attack.He started at Ranma with a barrage ofquick hand attacks. 

Ranma found himself going on defense and thought, * Wow!I guess this Sano guy wasn't kidding that he was good!I'm having trouble just blocking his upper strikes.When he busts out with kicks as well, I may have a problem.* he grinned viciously then thought, * But not with what I'm about to pull!*

Sanosuke saw Ranma couldn't get in an attack since he was having to parry so much.A sneer crossed his face and he began to go full throttle on his opponent.Sanosuke's hands flew even faster now through the air.He snickered to himself, "I've got him now!Only a two minutes into this fight and it's practically over!" 

"Not yet it ain't!" shouted the pig-tailed martial artist.Sanosuke was shocked by his aggressive threat.Noticing Sano flinching, Ranma burst out, "Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Technique!GAAAA!!!"In an explosion of speed, Ranma took the advantage.In each passing second he shot out over a hundred strikes, most of which landed a hit.

Shist!* Sanosuke could feel his body being pummeled and slammed in every which direction.* I didn't think Ranma had it in him to punch so quickly!I gotta do something before this gets much further!* he yelled, "Is that all you have, Ranma?'Cause speed's not the only thing I've got!" With that he leashed out with a sudden uppercut that sent Ranma soaring.

When the dust settled where the youth landed, one thing was clear to Ranma, * Dang he's got a powerful punch!I can't let him keep hitting me dead on if that's the case!But thanks to Ryoga, I know how to handle his type.* 

Dirt was scraped up as Ranma leapt some fifteen feet into the air.Sanosuke stood amazed that his opponent could jump to such heights!Ranma spun in the air and came down delivering a crushing side kick to Sanosuke's shoulder.The latter clutched his throbbing shoulder in pain buttook a ready stance in anticipation of his next move.Ranma moved in maneuvering his way in for the final blow.This was going to be it! 

Simultaneously, the two screamed, "It's time I finished this!!! GRAAA!!!"Ranma was coming in to use a finishing crescentkick while Sanosuke was readying a surprise attack with his 'injured' arm.The two came crashing into each other when a two familiar voices sounded from the sidelines- 

Megumi and Kaoru screamed in unison, "Sano!Kenshin!What the heck are you doing?!"

The two fighters stopped in mid action creating an awkward scene.Caught off guard, Ranma's kick faltered landing him on top of Sanosuke who had already started his punch but being surprised had his arm clutched around Ranma's neck and shoulders.

Ranma and Sanosuke watched wide-eyed in a face fault as the two girls accompanied by Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao, and Aoshi came into view.Why, the gumi had come home earlier than expected, with guests no less!Everyone stood there completely shocked and left without words, especially the challengers. 

Finally, Ranma broke out stuttering, "I-I, uh-that is we were doing the-wait, no-you see--" 

Yahiko looked disgusted and said blankly, "Don't.Don't even try explaining.You two lovers just come back inside the dojo when you've finshed." 

Despite, Ranma still tried in vain to make a coherent sentence, "Bu-but, hey hold on! No, we didn't-it's not what it looks like!" 

A voice from below that was Sanosuke huffed, "Ranma, they're gone already.Now will you get the heck off me before I really beat you up?!"


	12. The Girls Advance

Chapter # 11 

Chapter # 11 

Tokyo, mid 1800's- 

An awkward silence had settled into the room.Or was it a solemn silence?Hot tea sat on the short table letting off steam while no one was drinking it.A swish broke in followed by another with a thud announced a newcomer to the room.Walking from the doorway, a ray of light hit Ranma'sboyish face.Shortly after, Sanosuke also entered not knowing why the gumi called a meeting.It was odd that Misao and Aoshi both would pay a visit without some good reason.

Nerima District, 1990's- 

It was a typical day in Nerima:the sun was shining, birds were singing, and the girl squad was on patrol for a certain fiancée.

"Oh my!"Kasumi's face lit up when she walked into the dining area.She looked about and said meekly, "Ranma, did you do all this?" 

"Huh?" Kenshin stuck his red head out of the kitchen looking cute with his wide, blue eyes.There on the table was a full meal including rice, soup, fish, fruits, and assorted dumplings.

She wandered to where he was standing saying, "Why Ranma, I didn't know you wanted to cook this morning!You don't normally get up this early."She looked at the clock.It was five forty-five."I was just about to start breakfast but it looks like—Oh my!" The kitchen was sparkling clean!The counters were wiped, the dishes were washed, and the floors were mopped.Turning around she asked inquisitively, "Ranma, are you feeling all right?"The site evoked a gasp from the young lady.

Outside, Kenshin was finishing putting laundry on a clothesline.He had a pin in his mouth but he managed to muffle, "Oh, I didn't think you should have to do all the chores all the time, so I did some of them for you." He then went back to hanging the wet clothes.On the ground beside him lay an old antique tub with a washboard filled with soapy water.

Raising a finger Kasumi was about to inquire further when a stampede of footsteps and voices made their way to the table.Clamoring over each other Genma and Soun led the procession with Akane and Nabiki tailing along.The four stopped to gawk at this morning's feast.It was set up so perfectly it almost seemed to shine!

Genma couldn't help but comment, "Well, well, Kasumi!Looks like another fine meal you've made for us!" 

"Oh," she replied, "you should be thanking Ranma.He cooked today." Simultaneously she and Kenshin added a serene smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped.Nabiki asked in a cynical tone, "Ranma, _you_ cooked this?All of this?" 

"Yes." He replied with a nod.

Eyeing the food with more suspicion Genma questioned, "Boy, you had a hand in this?This better not be your new found passion!You are a martial artist, not a culinary artist!"

To that, Kenshin knew not how to answer.But he didn't have to because Soun grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "Son, you know I love you, but you can't be showing up Akane like this! I know she's not the best cook, but she ismy little girl and you can't insult her like this!" 

"But I didn't mean to offend anybody!"

Suddenly Akane came up from behind and punched Kenshin on the head leaving him on the floor.She stormed, "I heard that!So you're trying to outstage me with cooking, aye?We'll see about that!" With a new determination she picked up a dumpling and ate it.Everyone watched for her reaction.She chewed vigorously and swallowed.

"Well?" asked Nabiki. 

Akane's eyes lit up and she said astonished, "It's good!It's really good!" 

Not far off in the Cat Café, pots boiled furiously and steam plumed out of the kitchen.A purple haired girl stirred a seething pot containing odds and ends making it look very much like mud soup.A small alarm beeped breaking the hum from the pots.Shampoo immediately lifted the cooking pot off the stove and exclaimed, "Haiya!Finally Ranma love Shampoo!No can resist with special love potion dumpling mix!" 

A creak at the entrance made Shampoo jerk around.There, balancing on a cane, was Cologne.She suspiciously sniffed the air and said hopping over, "What are you cooking child?I'd swear I smelled oni root in here." 

A drop of perspiration appeared on the girl's cute head.She shook her hand vigorously and denied, "No!No such thing!Shampoo just preparing meat for steamed dumpling!" 

It was obvious that something was wrong in the normally confident child's demeanor.She was hiding something…Oh well.Cologne gave one last dubious look at her granddaughter and proceeded to the door.Shampoo let out a sigh of relief and turned back around to her pot.Unexpectedly, the old familiar voice of the Amazon matriarch called again, "Shampoo, be very careful.If the oni root's accidentally slipped into a pot, the consequences would be disastrous." 

Not turning around, Shampoo bit her lower lip. There on the counter she'd been working on was an empty glass jar marked "ONI."

A short trip from the Cat Café was Ucchan's restaurant.Inside the small building bustled the normal lunch crowd.People sat around the fryers waiting for a speedy meal of okonomiyaki.It was the best in Japan, actually.

Behind the counter Ukyo worked furiously to whip out the okonomiyaki as fast as she could.It was a busy day today!But she found the wealth of demand welcome.Soon, very soon, she would not be the only one working there, but her dear Ranchan as well!That is, with the help of an ancient sauce that had been fermenting for hundreds of years.It was the Kuonji family secret!A super love sauce you could call it!One bite of it and Ranma would be hers forever! 

Then a little walk away was the Kuno Mansion.Deep in the bowels of the large estate a clamor of noise arose waking the entire household.In the dark recesses of an old kitchen a fresh batch of cookies were taken out of the oven.The sweetly baked smell was enough to bring the cows home.The door suddenly whammed open as Kuno thrust his way inside. 

He raised his proud head inhaling the wonderful sent."Aaah.And what scrumptious confectionary has been bestowed upon me?" 

"Hohohohohohohoho!" Kodachi extended her mitted hand to her cheek and laughed."Not for you, brother dear.But for my love!" she said dancing around the room waving her full cookie sheet about.Reaching the table she bounced on her heals while slipping each cookie from the pan into a dainty handkerchief.A red ribbon was used as a tie sealing the treats in the pretty sack.With one swift movement, Kodachi threw off her cooking grab.Under it lay her green gymnast leotard with the signature black rose in the center.Taking the cookies she looked back to Kuno, "Brother dear, I wouldn't dare let you touch these cookies.I doubt you'd want me to hurt you in your current condition." She motioned to the fact he was still covered with bandages from his fight with Kenshin. "So stay clear away!"She leaped out of an open window leaving Kuno by himself. 

The brown haired boy watched her leave in a swirl of black rose petals.A curt look passed his face and he muttered, "Hmp.I suppose my twisted sister has laced her cookies with a potion again."Disappointed, he limped off.


	13. Food Fight

Chapter # 12  

Nerima District, 1990's- 

The walk to school wasn't so bad.  It gave Kenshin a chance to explore his new surroundings.  How Japan had changed!  The tall buildings, streets, cars, people, everything!  It seemed the sun and sky were the only two things which remained the same.  The thought made Kenshin slightly homesick making his visage slump.  

The sudden change in his expression caught Akane off guard.  She looked to the man walking beside her.  * I think something's really wrong with him.  He would normally be stolling on the fence.  Plus he's been acting so oddly…so nice!  I bet he's hiding a secret.*  She jogged ahead slightly and began walking backwards so she could face him. 

Kenshin looked up meeting her concerned gaze.  He immediately changed his face to look happy once again.  * She can tell I'm different!* 

The cheerful appearance didn't fool Akane.  She said softly to him, "Ranma, don't even try to fake being happy.  I see your furrowed brows." That was one thing he'd forgot to relax. "What's wrong?  You should know that you can talk to me about anything."  She continued looking up at him with her wide, worried eyes.

Kenshin thought frantically, * Maybe I should tell her.  She does have a right to know that a stranger is living in her house, pretending to be her boyfriend.  I think I should-* 

"Ranma?…" 

* No. No I can't.  I don't think that Ranma, whoever he is, would want Akane to think he wasn't with her.  Always.  For as long as I have to hold on to this identity, I can still protect her just as he might.  Then hopefully, I'll be able to undo this whole catastrophe.*   He noticed Akane still waiting eagerly for a truthful answer.  Having decided not to tell her, he had to make some sort of excuse, "Akane-dono, I-" 

"Akane-_dono_?" a shrill voice interrupted making the two search for its source.  Suddenly, there she was—a silhouette in the sharp sunlight:  Kodachi Kuno.  She let out a maniac's laugh that made Kenshin cringe.  She then spat elegantly, "My darling, Ranma, why would you refer to this, this, abhorition of a lady with 'dono'?" she gestured threateningly at Akane with her ribbon. "Especially when you have myself to serve as your perfect wife?"

Kenshin gawked at the skimpily clad newcomer.  He could feel her insane aura circling around her, seeming to pollute anything that got too close.  He wasn't sure who she was, but he was positive he didn't like the way the tides were turning.  He saw the evil glare she gave Akane and quickly pulled the blue-haired girl behind him.  He leaned back not taking his eyes off Kodachi and whispered, "Akane, I don't trust this girl.  She seems dangerous." 

Behind the warm back of the Battosai, Akane's mind was racking.  It was if time stood still while she took in the heroic moment.  Heroic?  Was that a good word to describe it?  No, it was more than that; it was powerful.  Akane strained as she tried to focus on feeling out the ki of her protector.  * It's different somehow…Ranma's ki feels different than what he normally does.  I can't place it, it feels very…emotional!* surprise overwhelmed her and she forced herself to look up to his face. * Stern.* she thought. * Not so much love, but out of duty and moral!*  After coming to this conclusion, time again began to flow where it left off not leaving a trace of lag. 

With ribbon raised high above, Kodachi pranced over twirling in a sort of weird dance.  She laughed as she went about with a look in her deep eyes like one of a predator.  

Kenshin motioned for Akane to leave.  She took a step backwards, perhaps not out of obedience, but amazement.  How unlike Ranma to act like this!  He actually said that he didn't trust Kodachi, and was protecting her safety!  What was this?!  But what stood out most was the fact it didn't seem like it was out of love; the love that she normally felt from Ranma whether she was in mortal danger or was sitting on the porch with him.  That untold love seemed to have disappeared within the last few days.  Sure, he was acting nicer and more polite than usual, but Akane couldn't kid around anymore!  She wanted her old Ranma back!  

With a newfound fire burning within her, Akane shoved Kenshin away while he did a classic bug-eyed fault nearly falling over from the force.   While he struggled to get up, the girl said resolutely, "You don't have to fight my fight, you know!  I'm a martial artist, too, if you haven't forgotten." 

                On his feet once again, Kenshin said confused, "Oro?  That is, I just didn't want you to-" 

                " 'Didn't want me to-' what?!  Defend myself?  Don't you think I could?!  I don't need you to hold my hand all the time, so don't be getting the idea that you can!" 

                The abrupt change in behavior totally bewildered Kenshin.  Why was she so mad all of a sudden?  Trying to do this girl a favor was as hard as bathing a bobcat!  * This must be the kind of fighting the family spoke of that happens between Akane and the real Ranma.* Kenshin thought. 

                "You dare challenge me, weakling?" cried Kodachi.  With her chin turned up she looked quite snobby making her words pierce deeply. 

                Akane assumed a fighting stance and urged, "Come on, Kodachi.  It's high time we fought evenly!" 

                "Hohohoho!   How the tables have turned!  Now the little girl is protecting my love?"  Akane twitched at the thought. "Ha!  Well don't worry Ranma dear.  I won't let this winch or any other stand between us!"  She threw a pose—one hand holding the cutting ribbon and the other holding shooting darts.  "Let's go little girl so that we can get this over with!" 

                For once it was Kenshin who was a bystander in an amazing fight!  Kodachi started throwing her darts.  Akane dogged and attacked with a phoenix fist combo and side kick, barely missing the target.  The wind of her kick licked Kodachi's pert face making it grow into hatred. 

                Jumping back, the gymnast shouted, "Why you!  You nearly bruised my face!  You'll die for that!  GAAA!"  With a quick flick of the wrist, a twirling ribbon shot after Akane's head.  The young Tendo rolled out of the way and jumped back up delivering a crescent kick.  This one connected sending Kodachi winding back.  She caught herself before hitting the ground gracefully, rebounding with a flip.  She gritted her teeth and let loose another round of ribbon trapping Akane's arm.   Kenshin gasped in alarm and took a step forward, beginning to unsheathe his sword.  

But, before he could, Kodachi saw his advance and threw him the hankie filled with her potion-filled cookies.  Kenshin forgot himself for a moment and caught the sack clumsily.   When he looked up, Kodachi told him, "That, darling, is for our victory over this little witch!"  With that she yanked on the ribbon ensnaring Akane's arm, making small incisions over her flesh.  Akane clenched her teeth and unexpectedly charged her opponent.  Kodachi, surprised, watched as the girl kicked the ribbon wand out of her hand. 

With a quick flick, Akane unraveled the band and shouted, "Ha!  And now you've used up all your darts and lost your ribbon!  I think this fight will finally be fair!" 

In a haughty tone, Kodachi laughed at her, "Hohoho!  Wouldn't you wish so!  But the final victory is mine!"  She glanced over to Kenshin who was inspecting one of the baked cookies.  Innocently, he lifted it up and raised it to his mouth.  Then, in a bolt of speed, Akane raced over and smacked the cookies from his hand. 

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" 

Kenshin said, "Ah, I thought I should eat one since she went through the trouble of baking them for me." 

"You BAKA!  Those are laced!  Haven't your learned by now that Kodachi never bakes with normal materials?!!"  

Kenshin didn't answer.  Then, he looked beyond her, appeared to be shocked, and sputtered, "If that's so, then you probably shouldn't have thrown them into that person's okonomiyaki cart." 

"Oh no."  Akane turned around.  There, heading straight for them was Ukyo in her typical cross-dressing attire.  Behind her she pulled her entire okonomiyaki stand.  To her dismay, Akane saw that it was true, the cookies had landed in on the sauce jars she kept.  She grimaced and said, "Ranma, I know Ukyo's your friend, but you got to be careful.  I think some of Kodachi's cookies fell in one of those canisters, so you probably shouldn't eat anything from the cart." Kenshin nodded in agreement. 

Ukyo screeched to a halt on her bicycle-driven cart.  She jumped off in a chipper way and walked straight to Kenshin.  She gave Akane the heads up, and the blue-haired girl waved back.  Despite all odds, when Ukyo wasn't trying to steal Ranma away, she was pretty nice.  Out of all Ranma's fiancées, she got along best with her.  

"Ohayo de gozaru." Kenshin greeted. The person approaching him appeared to be friendly enough.  She hugged him heartily, which made Akane steam some.  *Is this…a really close male friend of Ranma's?*** **he thought.  But, when their bodies touched, and when she squeezed a bit tighter, he could have sworn he felt the soft—

"Ranchan!  Since when were you one to talk in old Japanese!  Haha!"

  Judging by her voice, Kenshin decided that she must be a girl, only impersonating a man.  Why she would do that, he had no idea.  However, Akane said she was a friend, and she used the suffix "chan" on Ranma's name, so he would play along.  "Ukyo-dono,  how nice to see you again." 

* 'Dono'?* the chief thought to her self, * Why is he being so formal?  Oh well!  He said he was happy to see me!*  She glanced over her shoulder to find Akane bubbling with anger.  * I wonder why she's so short tempered today?*  But, she decided it wasn't her concern and shrugged the matter off.  "Wait here, Ranchan.  I've got something special to give you!"  She watched as Kenshin's eyes lit up with curiosity. 

She fiddled with something back at her cart and returned with a fresh piece of okonomiyaki garnished with her ancient love sauce in the shape of little hearts.  She looked down on it and paused, * I didn't remember cookies being part of the ingredients…Oh well, my ancestors made it, not I.* Giving the thought up, she handed it to Kenshin. 

The ex-assassin was eager to have it.  It had been a long while since he had okonomiyaki, and he wondered if it would still taste as good.  The last time was three months ago, when Kaoru had spotted a mobile okonomiyaki cart.   It was excellent!  But, he couldn't remember the family's name.  It was something like Kuji, or Koniri, or—he looked up at the cart rested in front of him—Kuonji!  That was it!  And by sheer coinincidence this girl was also from the same family!  * I guess they were really serious about their business.* he thought and brought the warm food to his mouth.

Akane saw the danger and tried to stop him, but it would be too late!  Then, from the sidelines, a shot of ribbon struck out and whapped the treat from his hands.  Kodachi stood, catching her breath, her wand in hand.  "You're not going to poison _my_ darling Ranma so easily!" she sneered.

Kenshin was a little shock to say the least about what was going on.  What was with these girls?  He didn't have time to contemplate for long before he heard from behind him a small splash sound, much like a pebble hitting the water.  He turned. 

Barreling towards the group, a purple-headed girl on a red bicycle held up on one hand a large bowl of soup.  To Akane's horror, half way hanging from the bowl was the okonomiyaki.  Kodachi must have flung it into the air, and it had fallen into Shampoo's dish!  

The perky girl hopped off her bike and bounded up to Kenshin, glomping him on sight.  She pressed her body ever harder against his and said with an accent, "Nihao, Ranma!"

Buried under the girl's silky hair, Kenshin was mortified by her behavior. * Surely all women don't act this way in the future!* he told himself.  Suddenly, a flood of memories and images rushed into his head.  Images of sweet Kaoru and memories of her dainty demeanor.  Even though she didn't always act it, it came natural to her to act lady-like and cultured.  Kenshin sighed as he thought of the meek girl that he left behind, only to be accosted by multiple violent girls.  He pushed the teen off of him in a very nonchalant manner with his eyes cast down. 

 Shampoo, as well as the others, was stunned.  Normally, Ranma fought and shouted and flailed about in attempts to get clinging girls off him.  This time, he seemed dejected and gently yet forcibly pushed Shampoo away.

Although it had only been a few short days since he'd been swept away from his former life, Kenshin felt the separation from his friends in the measure of years.  It wasn't merely that he hadn't seen them for a couple of days, but in the present time, they were all dead.  They had been dead for many, many long years.  It wasn't like he could get up and visit them if he didn't make it back home.  


End file.
